


Johnlock One - Shots

by Nightmare_creeper25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_creeper25/pseuds/Nightmare_creeper25
Summary: Basically what the title says, let me know if y'all want a certain topic :)





	1. Chapter 1

Take Out

 

Sherlock was naturally doing an experiment, mixing chemicals and watched their chemical reaction, although he had accidentally grabbed the wrong chemical and poured it into the beaker, marking the liquids in the beaker bubble crazily, soon puffing up like cotton Candy, expanding.

Sherlock quickly looked from the gigantic green cotton candy substance to John who was silently watching Tv in their living room, moving over to close the curtains that he has made so that John wouldn't see his experiments, he had accidentally dropped the main source of the green substance and upon impact exploded silently

Green stickiness everywhere, quickly looking at John, and moving over to him to try and convince him not to cook tonight"John....John" Sherlock said has he got on his knees and buried his head into his lovers neck "you know I love you right..?"

Now john was becoming suspicious, Sherlock never said he loved him unless he did something wrong, wanted something, needed his help or wanted drugs, but upon smelling the toxic smell of Carbon Dioxide and other smells that made johns nose wrinkle in dissatisfaction

John knew

Rolling his eyes and biting his inner cheek in slight annoyance but also in amusement "what did you do?" He asked

"We should get take out, lets go outside? Maybe a night stroll..?" Johns lips twitched slightly in amusement, he'd let this slid, but there was no way in hell that he was going to clean up sherlocks mess

 

 

 

 

 

...


	2. John!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off pictures, most of my chapters are going to be based off pictures, or Fan Art but I'll let you know if their my own ideas :)

> John rubbles his temple, for the past 2 hours, Sherlock had been calling his name, even went threw the trouble of texting AND calling him threw his cell.

John didn't exactly know what Sherlock wanted but he didn't want to get up and then have to do something that Sherlock could have done himself or maybe nothing at all, so it must not be too important....right..?

By the time supper came around, Sherlock was still calling his name, over and over and over again, john just tried his best to shut him out, but upon seeing that they had no food and that his wallet was in his bedroom he had no choice but to pass by Sherlock

"John....John..Jooohhhnnnn..." it seemed the more closer john got, the more Sherlock started calling for him "john! John! John! John! Joohhhnnnnn!" Finally as john was about to pass the sofa that Sherlock was laying in, he decided to give Sherlock his attention

Looking down at Sherlock "what?" John started at Sherlock in silence with a bored expression while Sherlock started up at him with a knowing smirk, and with one last whisper of "john."

John couldn't resist kissing Sherlock, even though Sherlock could be annoying most times, to be truthful it was annoyingly cute.

Sherlock just wanted johns attention, even if it was a small kiss, never again will john ignore Sherlock, because even that is rather largely important

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	3. Contact Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a picture

They haven't had a case in days, maybe a week, Sherlock was getting more frustrated by the minute, by the end of the week, Sherlock just stayed in the sofa cuddled up in a small ball, cursing the world

John was tired, coming back from the clinic after working for a few hours, coming home to a cursing Sherlock wasn't necessarily a good sign

But lucky for john he knew how to handle this, especially if Sherlock was bored enough to start getting into drugs again, so taking off his coat and his shoes, making extra noise to tell Sherlock that he was home

Seeing that Sherlock had come out of his small ball and was only still slightly and silently cursing the world, john sighed and made his way over to his flatmate

Flopping on top of him and making Sherlock stop his ranting, inviting a comfortable silence, and after some time for sherlocks mind to slow down its rapid course, john slowly wraps his arms around Sherlock

Knowing full well that even if Sherlock, who was a High Functioning Sociopath, who had "no feelings" or could show no emotion, loved and craved human contact, especially if that human was himself, john

John liked to think of it as Sherlocks own therapy, even though Sherlock was against the treacherous idea

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I hope you don't mind that all update more if it's too short for you guys :)


	4. Murder lullaby

Hamish loved his fathers voices, especially when they sang to him, like whenever Sherlock babbled on and on about a case Hamish would turn silent

Or when john would just talk to Hamish, Hamish would always seem to listen, looking deep into their souls with his big beautiful blue eyes

Currently John was singing to his son, with Sherlock rambling about a case, still paying attention to his lover

"Hush little Hamish, don't you cry" john sang to his son, Sherlock feeling he had to express his emotion and tell his son directly, he sang "Daddy's found a triple homicide"

John opened his mouth to continue but registered the "lyrics" that Sherlock had fused into an innocent child's lullaby

"Sherlock" john said sternly while giving him a "really?" face

Looking up to john slightly confused "what?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	5. Chocolate Kisses

John Watson had always been in love with chocolate

chocolate cake, chocolate milk, chocolate chip cookies, you name it, but now he hasn't been more obsessed with chocolate, since he found out a small secret about Sherlock Holmes, he too loved chocolate

 

~~~ FLASHBACK! (SORTA!) ~~~

 

  
A normal day, searching for a case, after half an hour ago just finishing one, Sherlock was searching the web and john was searching the papers, while eating some chocolate cake that Mrs. Hudson had made as a treat for such hard work

Now john didn't notice but, Sherlock was starring quite intensely at john, soon after about 5 minutes Sherlock got to his feet making sure that john had swallowed his mouth full of cake and leaned down to kiss him square on the lips

John was slightly surprised since, he was usually the one to make the move to show affection, but closed his eyes, cupping his hand to the back of Sherlocks head deepening the kiss

Sherlock moaned as he tasted the chocolate on johns lips, after a while of kissing john pulled away wishing he had no need for air but alas he did

John looked up to Sherlock, who moved the plate of forgotten chocolate cake out of his lap, along with the papers, to sit in johns lap

Although john loved both the chocolate cake and the sensation of Sherlocks lips on his, he picked up the fork that had a piece of cake

"Would you like some?" Sherlock grabbed the fork feeding it to john, waiting for john to swallow the dark brown iced cake "I prefer it this way" before putting the fork back down and kissing him again

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	6. "The sociopath needs love"

It was times like these that john loved the most, when Sherlock showed his human side to him, although he made sure to remind john that he was still incapable of human emotion

Right now john and Sherlock were just getting ready for bed, john making sure to fix the pillows in the order that Sherlock likes and getting out the more warmer blankets since it started to get colder

After getting into bed, and wrapping himself into Sherlock, john went into a peaceful sleep

But soon he was interrupted of his sleep when Sherlock began to poke his cheeks, nose and eyes, waking him up to a crazed haired Sherlock who has sleepy eyes and goosebumps

"What is it?" John asks not noticing that he unconsciously stole all the blankets, Sherlock gave him a small glare "the sociopath needs love"

John knew immediately what that meant, he undid himself from the 3 layers of blankets wrapping the 2 most warm ones around his Sherlock, them began to spoon him

Pressing his nose into Sherlocks neck, right on top of Sherlocks pulse, going back into a comfortable and surprisingly warm sleep, with the feel of Sherlocks heartbeat 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	7. Fun On Set

Filming was fun, it always was, especially when you do something completely out of the blue, and right now that's exactly what was about to happen

  
Currently filming A Scandal In Belgravia, meeting Irene Adler scene.

After the scene of a nude Irene Adler they moved onto the escape scene, where Irene would inject Sherlock with a sleeping draft

  
Irene forcefully injected the needle full of sleeping draft into Sherlocks shoulder

"Did you just touch me?!" Everyone looked up at Benedict, especially Lara (Pulver) who has no idea what was going on, other than maybe a possible rewrite of the script

Benedict, Sherlock, turned to her with a pained and surprised look on his face "NO TOUCHY!"

It registered to the filming crew that he possibly forgot his lines or was messing around, although Lara still had no idea what was going on, making Martin and the rest of the crew snicker

"NO TOUGH! ONLY JAWN!" It was that line from Benedict's mouth that's made Lara register the humor and making everyone laugh

"Benedict!" Yelled the producer, making him laugh even harder "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Benedict yelled trying to catch his breath

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to try this out, sorry if I'm not doing their personalities correctly, I just wanted to try this out, might again in the future, let me know if you want me to stop ☺️


	8. New Short Story? (Authors Note)

Hey guys!

So being the slow person that I am!

I just discovered other cross verses between other Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch Characters

And I thought they were amazing!

Now I'm only 16 (going to be 17 in April)

So I haven't seen all the movies but I have seen BBC Sherlock, Civil War, & Doctor Strange, and I had an idea, what if I made a (not really) a story (more like a one-shot)

With Marvel Universe & Sherlock Universe cross together maybe even other characters :)

Wacha think? 

Let me know ☺️


	9. Mates Pt 1

Idk how many parts I will be doing on this little Mate story, but I'm going to say 4 parts, I'll let you know if I make an altercations ☺️

  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

At the coming of age, 13, you must choose an animal of your interest. These animals represent your mate in the future, wether is it traits like your animal, attitude or the meaning behind the animal chosen.

When john turned 13, he had chosen a Cat, although most cats were antisocial, they were very smart and mischievous, john had picked a black cat with pale blue eyes, although the other cats were fascinating in both color and playfulness, he was drawn to this black cat with the palest of eyes, licking itself clean away from the other Cats, naming the young black feline, Clever.

 

10 years later (cause idk how older john is from Sherlock)

 

Sherlock now 13, did the exact thing but picked a hedgehog instead. Sherlock could have picked any other animal, but Sherlock took one look at this single outcast hedgehog and knew.

The brown color of its body and quills made Sherlock think of a summer day, and it's green eyes reminding him that of a beautiful full grown tree. Sherlock took the shy hedgehog home, surprised that the hedgehog was snuggling up to him when hedgehogs were actually not affectionate at all, well yes some but not all, hedgehogs weren't like common house animals.

But after the stunt of affection that the hedgehog had pulled, Sherlock decided to call it the first thing that came to his mind, Passion.

  
( 15 years later )

  
Now at the age of 38, John Watson and his animal, Clever, were still getting used to civilian life, only 5 months off of military service, now working at a hospital for John was also a doctor as well as a soldier.

Clever was having difficulty as well, jumping at any loud noise, him being used to protecting john and sensing danger, though there was hardly any danger.

John only hoped the day he would meet his mate to be, but slowly as weeks and years went on, he feared that his mate had died.

 

< Sherlock >

Sherlock was now 28, working from home or as a detective for Gregory Lastrade, and his animal Lone (who was an owl) though it wasn't that often he would be called for a case. Sherlock was used to the dull life, only finding a sparkle of fascination in his animal, Passion.

Now Passion, although sounding like a girl name was actually male, a very open feeling male animal to say the least, showing such emotion when it came to Sherlocks cases or comments that Sherlock would make, or overall Sherlock himself.

Sherlock found it interesting as too why this animal that wasn't surprise to show any emotion at all was, well, very emotional and outspoken, and Sherlock knowing well of the animal choosing process, couldn't wait to meet his mate, just hoping his mate, male or female, could handle him as well as Passion could. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	10. Sick Day

"Sherlock!!" John yelled making Sherlock jump despite the fact that he knew that john was there "what are you doing?!" Sherlock blinked "isn't it obvious? I'm testing my chemicals"

This comment made color rise onto johns face, Sherlock inspected him closely with growing nervousness because rarely or almost never, did john ever get mad at him

"I had specifically told you not to come into the kitchen!" Despite the nervousness in his stomach and the rising heat temperature of his body, Sherlock made another comment "yes yes yes, but my work cannot wait john! I'd rather continue my work than stay coed up in my bedroom or in this house!"

Sherlock actually flinched when johns face formed a scowl and stomped towards him, making a high pitched squeak when john gathered his legs and tossed him over his shoulder "J-John!" Sherlock noticed that they were heading upstairs, to johns room and not his, he began to stutter, trying to find a way to get out of Johns hold "put me down! this sickness will wear off eventually!" although the squirming did make it hard for john to keep hold of Sherlock's long slender body, he held tight, keeping a straight mind on his goal

John flopped Sherlock onto his bed, making the bed creek and jump. Sherlock tried to make his way past john, out of his room, but John was quick and (damn he say it) stronger. "No Sherlock. Since you cant take care of yourself, and i clearly cant trust you to be on your own for 5 bloody minutes!" John said sternly "i will have to take care of you"

Sherlock groaned and looked to john, a small smile gracing on his lips "your going to have to leave sooner or later, refreshments, and food for diner is needed, correct?" John glared at Sherlock but then grinned with a glint in his eye "i know, that is why a few months ago i had bought a mini fridge" Sherlocks eyes widen only slightly that sneaky bastard Sherlock thought to himself

  
~~3 days later~~

 

John had finally let Sherlock out of the room and into the living room, but only allowed to be in the living room, Johns room and if needed to the bathroom.

Sherlock almost pulled his hair out when Johns refused to let Sherlock near the kitchen where all his experiments were, Sherlock didn't care about his room, nothing was there besides his drug stash which luckily John hasn't found A's of yet.

John had went out to shop for groceries because he ran out of food from his mini fridge. But when he came back, he sighed when he heard Sherlocks loud voice from down stairs, passing Mrs. Hudson "what's he yelling on about?"

John sighed and shook his head "I don't know, but I'll try to calm him down" Mrs. Hudson nodded her head and watched John go up the stairs until he disappeared.

When John walked into the living room he say Sherlock wrapped in a blanket on his chair yelling insults at the Television. Once the food was put away John went up behind Sherlock, who was oblivious of his presence, and plunked the remote from his hand, much to Sherlocks dismay

"John!" Sherlock yelled irritated "I told you to relax Sherlock" John said while putting a thermometer into Sherlocks mouth to measure his temperature "bu I am relapsing" john raised an eyebrow mom amusement forcing Sherlock to growl and pull out the thermometer "I am relaxing!"

John gave Sherlock a stern look "relaxing doesn't mean shouting at the Tv!" Sherlock shrunk in his seat and pouted, while john went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is also on Wattpad, I'm Nightmare_Creeper (should be easy to find me)   
> And that I am just copying what I have on there and transfer it it into here, so sorry I have notes before or after the story, and not in the actual *Note* place on here :) thank you for understanding, I'm still getting to work this


	11. Nightmares

***~~~ After The Events Of Hounds Of Baskerville ~~~***

 

It's been 2 weeks since John Watson and his partner Sherlock Holmes finished the case of Baskerville, and since then John would wake up to Sherlock pacing in the living room, with dark circles under his eyes and his skin drained of color, more so than usual.

After the 3rd week John decided to find out what was the matter, turns out that Sherlock couldn't sleep because of nightmares, it wasn't surprising to John but he thought that Sherlock was too prideful to let him in, so he would give Sherlock time to let him in and tell him.

Only 3 days after finding out about Sherlock's nightmares, Sherlock would ask him to stay home and stay with him while he worked on his experiments

But after seeing how Sherlock drifted and almost hit his head on one of the boiling beakers, he realized that Sherlock actually wanted to sleep, but as suspected, was too prideful to say anything.

So after the 3rd drift and almost hitting his head once again, John called Sherlock and laid him on the couch, promising to watch over him, not long after keeping eye contact that Sherlock drifted silently into a deep sleep.

  
The next day Sherlock looked better than he did the day before, which John was relieved of, so he though that since Sherlock got in a good amount of hours sleep he wouldn't need him as much, especially since they did not have a case.

That night John went to sleep while Sherlock, who said he was going to visit his brother, was out. It was sometime during the night that John felt warm and something heavy on him, Johns adrenaline kicked in and sat up immediately

Yanking the blankets back to reveal a curled up Sherlock, John smiled softly at the younger, his heart rate going down but not enough because his heart was beating from pride and affection.

John pulled Sherlock up towards the pillows, wrapped him along with himself in his blanket, John kissed Sherlocks forehead, Sherlock might not admit to doing this, and for all he knew Sherlock maybe wouldn't want to do this again

But for now, John was going to take it and enjoy the moment of the man he would protect from harm and the man he secretly loved

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	12. 1 Hit = John

John and Sherlock was in an argument, well, maybe not an argument more of a disagreement

Sherlock didn't know why no one ever read his blog, like how many read John Watson blog, so he thought it as a challenge and decided to type up as many blogs as he could, which was only 5!

When Sherlock was done he posted all 5 and waited "ill show you, john" Sherlock said with a proud smirk

  
Blog Post One: 1 Hit

Blog Post Two: 1 Hit

Blog Post Three: 1 Hit

Blog Post Four: 1 Hit

Blog Post Five: 1 Hit

  
"ONLY ONE HIT PER UPDATE?!" Sherlock yelled dramatically, waving his hands in the air "PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS!"

John looked at Sherlock, who was sitting beside him "Sherlock most people don't need to know how long tape stays sticky"

Sherlock shot a look to john "John! If you had sense at all, you'd find it...." Sherlock mind made deductions and past over the previous moment ".... fascinating too..."

Sherlock looked at John who was looking at his computer, almost bored and finally concluded

1 Hit = John

  
Sherlock felt embarrassed that he yelled at john but then kinda embarrassed for himself

Sherlock let his head fall onto johns shoulder "john...I'm really stupid sometimes"

John glanced at Sherlock then chuckled going back to his computer "once in a while, yes"

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	13. Christmas Universe #1

WARNING!   
VERY VERY SHORT!

  
~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

 

Sherlock came home and instantly felt something was out of place

Once Sherlock went into the living room and say the bare tree, he couldn't help himself

  
{Time Skip!}

John came home knowing that Sherlock was home, possibly not even noticing the tree that he had brought that morning for Christmas

"Hey Sherlock!" John said walking threw the door

"You probably haven't seen it yet, but I got a tree earlier and..." John trailed off as he noticed that the tree was decorated in knives, spoons and other weird things

"Good lord. Is that..." Sherlock cut off john "your gun?" Sherlock smirked at john expression "yes, it's shiny"

 

 

 

 

 

...


	14. Christmas Universe #2

Sherlock didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he was bored, and sitting in his chair waiting for john

But judging by the decorated tree, it wasn't hard to think of what had happened

 

~<>~<>~<>~<>

  
"Bored.."

"Bored.."

"Bored.!!"

Sherlock got up from his chair and glanced at the tree that john had brought and the box of decorations that Mrs. Hudson had brought up

"Bored."

Sherlock then started decorating in random things that were shiny or reflective light, meaning

Glass beakers, glass, photos, forks, spoons, and chains (don't ask about that last one)

"Bored."

John got his skull friend 'Billy' and put him on the tree, fixing it in just the right angle

"Bored."

Sherlock then found a plant the size of his head, he put it up on his door like the one Mrs. Hudson put on her door a week ago

"Bored"

Sherlock waited for about 5 minutes before he found a large box

"Bored."

Sherlock opened the box

"Bored."

Sherlock stepped inside the box

"Bored."

And then Sherlock waited

 

{ an hour later}

 

John entered the living room of his and Sherlocks apartment, and almost laughed when he saw Sherlock in a big box, his eyes and the top of his head only visible

"I'm bored, john, take me"

 

^*^*^*^*^

 

Let's just say Sherlock was John's Christmas


	15. Codes

John and Sherlock had just got off the case, and all you could hear were Johns moans of pain

Sherlock gave him an ice pack, it making john moan more in pain

"Oh stop whining John" Sherlock said walking towards his chair

"Should have just ducked it was obvious" Sherlock plopped onto his chair dramatically with a sigh

"well I'm sorry that I can't read your mind Sherlock!" John yelled groaning as pain shot threw the left side of his face as he spoke

Sherlock nodded to himself "yes, trouble of working with a partner....." Sherlock put his hands together and put his fingertips to his lips

"Perhaps we should develop a code..." Sherlock glances to John who was massaging his face "could be fun.."

 

 

                   ~<>~<> LATER! ~<>~<>

 

  
Sherlock burst into Johns room with a hollow ball in hand "JOHN!" Sherlock threw the ball, aiming for John's head "Vatican Cameos!"

John look at Sherlock and was hit by the ball right between his eyes "Sherl-ACK!"

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Sherlock went straight to John's office at the hospital threw open the door, ball in hand

"Vatican Cameos!"

The ball hit the back center of John's head, the force making john hit his forehead on his desk

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

John was currently on a date with a beautiful red head          (not really his type cause you know *cough cough* Sherlock *cough*)         John was on his toes, Sherlock could not get over their stupid codes

Then all too suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his left temple "Vatican Cameos!" Then the sound of the stupid ball bouncing away

john just let his head hang in embarrassment

 

 

  
*~*~*

 

 

Now, john was taking a shower, and Sherlock would come into to big him...would he?

Well he thought nothing of it as he continued his pleasant shower

Then

The bathroom curtain was pulled back "Vatican Cameos!" John blushed and tried covering his body, the ball hitting his shoulder

Still flustered "could you just email me a list?!" John yelled at the bored looking Sherlock

Sherlock picked up the ball and looked like he was readying himself to throw the ball at john again

Sherlock scoffed, a small smirk in amusement "nonsense, you'll learn better this way"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	16. Mates Pt 2

Sherlock was infuriated! Mycroft had sent him to a nearby hospital for a check up, Sherlock clearly thought it was unnecessary, but Mycroft had his animal 'Loyal' who was a dog   
Walk him in, and made sure he stayed with him until his check up was over

Sherlock didn't mind Loyal, Sherlock could tolerate him, he was indeed as his name say Loyal, and was very calm when it came to Sherlock

Sherlock had a guess that Loyal was Lastrade in animal form, which would mean that Lastrade's animal, Lone, who was an owl would be Mycroft

Sherlock couldn't see his emotionless brother with such an emotional man, Lastrade was a good man, but Mycroft? Sherlock couldn't see anything past the emotionless face

But heck, maybe if Sherlocks theory was true, maybe Lastrade would get Mycroft to show his soft side, which Sherlock believes he has

"Sherlock Holmes..?"

Sherlock came out of his thoughts as his name was called, Loyal already standing waiting for Sherlock, and Passion who was nipping at Sherlocks hands, began to make noise in protest as he was moved from his comfortable spot on Sherlocks lap

Loyal let Sherlock into the room first before following him and sitting by the door

"I'm Doctor Watson, hello, and what are you in for?" Sherlock looked up at the man who had blue eyes, Sherlock choked on his own breath

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked "yes I'm quite alright, I um I'm here for a check up"

Doctor Watson nodded "anything else?" Sherlock was about to reply when he saw something black dart quickly to one side of the room to the other

"Uh...." Doctor Watson looked to Sherlock who was looking to his left in a questioning manner, then the flash of black went by

Doctor Watson chuckled "don't worry, that's just my animal, Clever, he's always up to something"

Sherlock turned back to the Doctor to answer his question and shook his head, getting a growl from Loyal, and a bite to the hand by Passion

Sherlock groaned "I would also need a drug test, brothers orders"

Doctor Watson smiled "alright I'll get you a cup in just a moment, I'll be right back"

Once Doctor Watson left the room the black blur jumped onto the exam table and plopped down right beside Passion

Sherlock tensed, Passion although was friendly, he didn't take to kindly when it came to a new animal, Passion had a small trust issue problem

For Sherlock it was quite easy to get Passion to open up to him, but when he introduced him to Mycroft, Passion wasn't all that trusting, he would hiss and protest every time Mycroft got near him or Sherlock

But surprisingly Passion let the black cat sit next to him, and slowly the dark feline began to play with Passion, letting out a playful meow

The black feline, Clever, ears lurked up and the door to the room opened to reveal Doctor Watson, who smiled warmly but paused as he saw Clever next to another animal

"Clever, have you found the catnip again?" Doctor Watson sighed "I'm sorry if he had caused you and your animal any trouble"

Doctor Watson gave Sherlock the pee cup "he's usually not like this, he doesn't like other animals, or even people! He's mostly antisocial"

Clever meowed at his owner and then began to rub his head against Passions body

"Seems like they have been long time friends" Sherlock stated, Doctor Watson nodded

"Yes, and it's freaking me out, not saying that your animal is weird, just that cleaver never warms up to anybody" Sherlock nodded and smiled slightly when Passion squeaks in pleasure as Clever licks his face

"Oh the bathroom is that dark door, sorry, just fascinated by this development" Sherlock nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom to pee in the cup

When Sherlock came back into the room he saw that Doctor Watson was smiling at both his and Sherlocks animal curled up together with Passions small head on top of Clever's muzzle

Sherlock suddenly had a realization, looking between the animals and Doctor Watson

  
The Doctor was his mate.

  
Sherlock blushed at this new information, walking towards the Doctor and handing him the cup

Doctor Watson left to test the urine, while waiting for the results continued with the check up, although halfway threw Lastrade came in, with Lone perched on this shoulder

"Sherlock, Mycroft told me you'd be here, we need you for a case!" Sherlock shot Lastrade a look "I'm busy right now, as you can see" slightly irritated 

Lone the owl, flew over to the cuddling hedgehog and cat, while Loyal walked over as well, nosing at Lone

"Yes I know but Mycroft said and quote 'it is of great importance' and you know how Mycroft is about important things" Sherlock rolled his eyes

"Lastrade I have no time-" Sherlock was cut off when a hiss was heard, all 3 men looked to the exam table where Lone started to peck at Clever

Spreading his long wings in challenge, Clever hissing in protest, moving from his position with Passion and scurrying back

Loyal growled at Lone and even tried to bite at the owl, but only got a squawk and a hit by its large wing

"Clever!" Doctor Watson yelled as he tried getting over to save his cat by the large bird, only to be held back by both Lastrade and Sherlock

"What are you doing?! My animal is about to get killed by your stupid bird!" Watson yelled still trying to get to his animal

"This is between them not us" Sherlock said still watching the confrontation in curiosity

When Lone began to get closer to Clever, Clever hissed more violently and tried swatting at the owl, only to get hit by a large wing

It was then that Clever's ears went down against his head, his tail curled around his body and he meowed in helplessness

That was when Passion came between Clever and Lone, his spikes coming out, Passion began to hiss and growl at the bird, and when Lone tried to swat at the smaller animal, the bird would jump back as the sharp quills jabbed into his wings

The owl squawked at the hedgehog, flapping it's threatening wings and flew to the top of the doorway, looking as though he was glaring at the animals

"Well that was interesting" Lastrade turned back to Sherlock "will you came?"

Sherlock waved him off "yes yes, after my check up, and take your stupid owl with you, next time I'll turn him into stew!" And with that Lastrade left taking his now caged owl       

(He only caged Lone, because he was bad, when the 'animals' are bad they get caged)

Sherlock turned to the Doctor once again "I am terribly sorry about that" Doctor Watson smiled at Sherlock "it's alright, I'm just really protective of Clever, he's really all I have"

Sherlock didn't want to or even have to ask but he did anyway "not even a mate?"

This question seemed to make Doctor Watson's face fall "I don't know....it's been years...I believe my mate might be dead"

This broke Sherlocks heart, could the doctor see that he was right in front of him?

Sherlock thought for a moment, maybe the Doctor knew nothing about mates, so Sherlock decided and turned to the Doctor

"I would very much like to see you later on this week, I've been waiting to meet my mate, and usually animals are the first to make that connection before the actual mates" Sherlock glanced at their animals that were cuddling but both animals eyes were on them

"And from what I know and what I've read, Clever dislikes other animals, and Passion had trust issues, they seem to have clicked almost instantly" Sherlock looked to the wide eyed Doctor

"We're..." the Doctor smiled and stook out his hand "John Hamish Watson, pleasure to finally meet you, my mate" Sherlock felt his heart thump "Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet you as well, my mate"

Clever meowed in happiness and nuzzles his large head underneath Passions smaller head, Passion also make sounds of happiness as both his and Clever's owner finally got the message

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	17. Honeymoon/Birthday Pt 1

John sighed as he sat down on a seat, john looked to a smug looking Sherlock as he plopped down in a chair opposite of him

"You know, you would have us get married the day before your birthday" john sighed

"That's gonna be a weird situation for the rest of our lives" john continued to look over their flight tickets "I'll have to get you two gifts every year"

"And right before Christmas...." john sighed once more

"Well..." John looked up to his lover who had a smirk "you can give me one gift that lasts all night, that counts for both"

John laughed and nudged his foot against Sherlocks resting arm "Don't start!"

BZZZZZ  
BZZZZZ

both john and Sherlock picked up their phones "uh, Sherlock?" John continued to scroll down his phone "why am I getting the emails to your website?"

John looked up to Sherlock who didn't look away from his phone "I set it up for you, Lastrade's email too, so you can keep up on my cases"

John smiled and flipped down beside his lover

"Oh! You do love me"

 

 

 

 

 

  
______________~<>~

To be continued!

 

 

 


	18. Honeymoon/Birthday Pt 2

Previously on....Honeymoon/Birthday Pt 1

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

  
BZZZZZ  
BZZZZZ

both john and Sherlock picked up their phones "uh, Sherlock?" John continued to scroll down his phone "why am I getting the emails to your website?"

John looked up to Sherlock who didn't look away from his phone "I set it up for you, Lastrade's email too, so you can keep up on my cases"

John smiled and flipped down beside his lover

"Oh! You do love me"

  
~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

 

 

Sherlock lifted up his glasses and examined the picture, eyes slightly widening

"Oh, from Montreal. Canada?" John hummed "a pastry chef accused of triple homicide" john cleared his throats and laughed slightly

"...well that's the most cupcakes I've seen at a murder scene..." john chuckle "haha, good thing this isn't your type of case, yeah?"

When Sherlock didn't answer, john turned to his looked still wide eyes at the picture "Sherlock. You noticed something didn't you?"

Sherlock cleared his threat and then pouted looking irritated "....maybe..."

Sherlock picked up his phone once more "I'll just...I'll do it threw email. I won't think about it"

John watched as Sherlock tapped away on his phone, think about how happy this case could make his weird but amazing lover

John leaned over to Sherlock "hey."

Sherlock slowed his tapping as he felt John's breathe on his ear

"Forget the beach. Let's go solve it"

Sherlock turned to John in surprised glee "John?!"

John smiled at the beautiful grin on Sherlock face "honeymoon crime solving?" John hummed "sounds like us"

"John!!" Sherlock couldn't help himself he put his lips to John's and nuzzled his face into John's cheek

John smiled at laughed into Sherlocks hair "Happy Birthday Sherlock"

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	19. Authors Note

Hey guys! 

 

This is has nothing to do with this book but I needn't your help!! 

 

Do do any of you know of supernatural? You should! (Jk!) 

 

or heard of destiel? (If you know supernatural you know of destiel) 

 

well if you have, I really need your help! 

 

Ive read a destiel One-Shot I think, but I think Dean was a wolf and I think Cas was some kind of Cat (tiger, lion, Cat, idk) 

 

but Dean was in love with cas and kept asking him out but cas kept rejecting him, then finally after I think like 3 years, (they were living together) I think Dean gave up on asking cas to be his mate 

 

or i think cas thought dean was giving up..? 

 

 

 

Idk! That's why I need your help! I need to find that amazing story!  

 

It gave me major feels! 

 

So please if you guys know what I'm talking about send me the title name or a link? Thanks!

YOUR AMAZING! 

 

 

 

 


	20. Poison Cake...?

John walked into 221 B with a kick in his step singing "happy birthday" to himself

John walked into the kitchen "Sherlock I'm..."

John's voice trailed off as he saw a book titled "Poisons" next to an odd colored...cake...?

John started at the cake while Sherlock tapped away on his computer silently before noticing his presence, then facing his flatmate/Lover

"You may sing if you must but I'm working so...please keep it brief" Sherlock glanced up to john the tapped away again on his laptop

John's eye twitched in annoyance "is this cake poisoned Sherlock?" - "why would it be?" Sherlock asked innocently

It's grey John thought "next to this book it looks like a challenge..."

"Oh please john, I know you don't appreciate that sort of thing" john could see Sherlock rolling his eyes

"It's just a good book" Sherlock looked up to john with a small smile, holding up a finger in accusation "however you should appreciate that I was naked while I baked the cake"

John was slightly taken aback "you....I think you missed the point"

A BUZ and a ring sounded threw the room, Sherlock checked his phone "oh-! It's Lastrade, don't get comfortable!"

John glanced back at the weird colored cake with a grimace as Sherlock got dressed What flavor is this? John thought to himself

"Don't make that face!" Sherlock said as he fixed his coat and made his way over to john

"The cake will still be there later" john said nothing still struck

"Happy birthday, John" Sherlock said as he kissed John's cheek

 

 

~<>~ LATER! ~<>~

 

  
Sherlock played his violin to his surprised and impressed lover "happy birthday! Dear john!"

Oh my god! This cake is actually delicious!

John thought as he took a bite out of the grey colored cake

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	21. Fun On Set Pt 2

Takes place while recording A Scandal In Belgravia

Sherlock felt Mycroft step on his sheet "get off my sheet!" Mycroft huffed "or what?"

"Or I'll just walk away" Sherlock said calmly

"I'll let you" Sherlock could hear the smugness in his brothers voice, and they stood in silence for a small portion of the time

 

But Then.

They went off script :)  

Or maybe just Martin did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that this is based Off BBC Sherlock


	22. Fun On Set Pt 3

Taking place in The Hounds Of Baskerville

 

  
John sighed "why would you listen to me? I'm just your friend"

 

Sherlock made a 'tsk' sounds "I don't have 'friends' " Sherlock said bitterly

 

They sat in silence, Sherlock saw slight movement in the corner of his eye

 

He turned to john (Martin) to see that his face was slightly pink and there was tears in the corner of his eyes

 

"Sherlock...." the tears slowly began to stream down his face

 

Benidict didn't know what to do than play along "J-john!!"

 

Benidict then pushed himself to his knees hugging Martin by the waist

 

"John! I'm sorry I was just trying to sound cool!" Benidict made up other lines in his head as he heard Moffat sigh and the rest of the crew giggle and laugh

 

"I didn't mean it really!"

 

"Sherlock you are the worst boyfriend!" John fake cried more while he forced tears from his eyes

 

Making benidict move from martins hold and laugh out loud, making Martin laugh himself, their laughs joining in with the already laughing crew and directors

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	23. Sherlock Wants Cuddles!

While john typed away on his computer, Sherlock paced back and forth behind John's chair

Trying to distract himself

He promised john he wouldn't do drugs anymore, and Sherlock hasn't found a solution to drugs other than a case or cases

But they just finished one and they had no more for the day

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHERLOCK SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?!

  
So naturally Sherlock being well Sherlock

He walked up behind John's chair and plopped his head down on John's shoulder

Making a whine of irritation "Bored!"

John responded simply with "Busy"

Sherlock looked at john, with his head still on his shoulder, taking his comment as a challenge

Sherlock covered Johns strong and warm hands with his own slender and cold ones, trying to get john to pay attention to him than his blog

After a moment john smiled and sighed, Sherlock then lead John's hands to his very beautiful dark curly locks

John began to pet Sherlock "do you want to cuddle?"

Sherlock stayed quiet for a moment before responding "...yes please..."

They both headsets to their shared bedroom, John's blog forgotten and Sherlocks need for drugs and a case forgotten as well

Finding his new drug John Waston's Cuddles

Feeling the warmth of a strong doctor and the protective arms of brave soldier

Letting john spoon him as they both fall into a piece full nap

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	24. Sleep talk

John loved the fact that Sherlock trusts him

He feels like he's worth something when Sherlock gives him a task or tells him something that nobody else knows

And although john loves the attention he gets from Sherlock

John loves when Sherlock falls asleep even more

Sherlocks dark curled would seem to sleep with him, and they fall into his face like grape vines

And when his face looks so peaceful

Sherlocks beautiful grey-blue eyes hidden behind pale eyelids as he sleeps

Pale pink lips parted ever so slightly

his cheeks ever a slight shade of pink on his magnificent pale skin with dirt dusting his cheeks from testing first samples

"John...."

John snapped out of his intense gaze on the 2 year younger boy, a deep blush covering his cheeks and his ears burning, making them a light red

After a second indicating Sherlock was still asleep, John smiled and kissed Sherlock lightly on the forehead

 

"Sleep well lovely"

 

 

 

 

  
  



	25. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm just letting you know that if you guys have any ideas or requests I'm all up for them 

 

just fair warning if you want a smut, I haven't really done smut before but I am willing to try, along with angst 

 

Im really good with fluff and all that cute cringey pink rainbow sparkled stuff ☺️ 

 

But it like I said I'm willing to try, especially since it can help me improve on my writing, and more intertainment for you 

 

thanks! Have a nice Night and/or Day ❤️


	26. Mates Pt 3

It didn't take long for John to fall under the spell of Sherlocks piercing blue eyes, and the way Sherlock talked, and overall Sherlock himself

Although john did think Sherlock was a bit childish at times, and rather rude when it came to his brother Mycroft and everyone else in general, but after a few weeks of getting to know Sherlock

He liked that Sherlock wasn't boring, he liked the fact that Sherlock always kept him on his toes and never ceases to surprise him

  
~<>~<>~

  
Sherlock wouldn't admit it out loud but he was head over heels for his Army Doctor and Captain, maybe it was love at first sight.

But Sherlock was too much of a realist to actually believe in that sort of things, but then again....in their world, the animals they choose is their mate (sorta) so maybe it's not much of a stretch for 'love at first sight'

 

*^*^*^*^*^*

John made sure to use every opportunity to show Sherlock his love, cause john was and is falling in love with the detective, although it seemed the detective was not used to such affection

Most of the time Sherlock though that john was attacking him, which was defiantly not the case

So John stuck to a small schedule

Every Sunday morning, he would come to Sherlocks apartment at exactly 1:00pm, and give him a rose, usually red, but sometimes john would change the color of the rose, just to get Sherlock rambling about how impossible the color of the rose would be

Every Tuesdays John would take Sherlock out on either a walk, out to Dinner, for a movie, or just to hang out at his or Sherlocks apartment

Every Friday they would sit in Sherlocks apartment just talking, it was usually Sherlock telling him about his many cases and how he solved them along with how idiotic most of Scotland Yard, and Anderson, was.

John loved Friday's the most, john wasn't much of a talker even before he met Sherlock, so he liked that he didn't have to talk as much

But again, he loved the sound of Sherlocks voice, it was quick in pace and anyone could easily get lost if you don't pay attention, Sherlocks voice was deep and gruff as well, but it had this sweet and shyness that just made john want to listen to his voice all day and every night

So after 5 months of this with his beloved detective, John could officially say that he was in love with Sherlock, even though it could be painfully obvious that he was in love with Sherlock from the start

  
~<>~<>~

 

Sherlock always thought he was going to be alone all his life, but he was still young and when he, basically instantly, met john he knew

Mycroft harassed him but that stopped when Passion had gotten fed up with his teasing and threatening opens his quills in warning

Sherlock would sometimes forget that Passion represented John, but when he did remember, Sherlock couldn't help his heart jump and skip at the idea of john protecting him

But it was the first time that john protected him, was when he finally admitted to himself that he loved his doctor

  
~<>~<>~

  
"John would you like to help me with a case?" Sherlock and john we're having their conversation since it was Friday

"Um sure, I don't see why not" Sherlock eyes popped and sparkles "excellent! I'll call Lastrade that we are on our way!"

 

(Time skip)

  
This was John's first case and it actually made him feel included and got his blood pumping, he liked this adrenaline, and he could tell Clever did too

It didn't feel like the war but the rush the case had just given him was enough to fill that whole

"So, how was it?" Sherlock asked as they walked out of the cafe where the killer was getting  arrested

"Thrilling, exciting even" Sherlock smiled "I knew you'd like it"

"Another case solved by the freak, you sure you didn't hire the killer?"

Sherlocks smile faded as Donavan came up to them, accusing Sherlock

"No" Sherlock said plainly, as john watched

Donavan noticed john "your mate? I heard much about him Sherlock, good man, military and now a doctor? I don't think you deserve someone so heroic, when you could be the mastermind behind deaths"

Sherlock showed no emotion but john saw right threw him, getting irritated with every word she said

John let a growl escape his lips "excuse me miss, but I don't think you have any idea what your talking about, yes Sherlock is quite different in his own way but that doesn't make him a freak"

"If anything your the freak for being so ordinary, try being as amazing and unique like Sherlock, and maybe you would be one of the first ones to be in Gregs cases, like Sherlock always is"

This left Donavan with her mouth gaping and Sherlock heart throbbing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...


	27. Once Mystade Fic

Emily moved off her bed as she heard something slam against wood and a groan

Swinging her legs off her bed, tugging her teddy bear with her, Emily walked into the living room, where her papa Mycroft was looking threw books with food on it

"Pa? What are you doing?"

Mycroft looked to the hallway "looking for a new diet, the old one did not seem to work, pardon if I woke you"

Emily blinked as Mycroft smiled weakly and went back to flipping pages threw the books, it took Emily a few seconds but she finally spoke

"You don't need a diet"

Emily heard her Pa scoff, then watched as he rubbed his eye

"Daddy is always saying that you are the most beautiful man in the world"

Mycroft looked up to is daughter, who smiled brightly at him, Mycroft could feel his chest swell up with warmth

Mycroft opened his arms, Emily happily walked into them, where they both shared a warm and happy moment

  
~<>~<>~<>~

  
"You don't need a diet"

Greg heard as he exited his room to get Mycroft, no doubt looking threw many diet books

Greg being the curious person he was made his way to the living room, keeping himself hidden

"Daddy is always saying that you are the most beautiful man in the world"

This statement was true, Greg thought that his husband was handsome, beautiful, hot and down right sexy

Greg loved Mycroft the way he was, and he loved his body a hella lot

Greg watched as Mycroft opening his arms to their daughter, and they hugged for quiet a time

But before Mycroft and Emily could separate from their hug, Emily opened her eyes

Brown eyes Making contact with Greg's grey eyes, Emily smiled and winked at Greg

Greg smiled and made his way back to his and Mycroft's shared bedroom

Greg has always told Mycroft he was beautiful, and that even the brightest star, the sun itself, or the most beautiful-est man or woman would not compare to him

But Mycroft kept at the diets, maybe all he needed was someone to tell him for once besides him

And Greg had a good feeling that this would give him a second the ugly the next time he looks threw diet books

 

 

 

_______*_______*________*______*

  
1st you all are beautiful the way you are man female, small big, short tall, blonde brunette red head, dark skin light skin or in between, your beautiful no matter what ❤️❤️

2\. Thank you all of you for being patient! I haven't been updating cause I haven't had any ideas, and I haven't had any inspiration for the small series of Mates for this One-Shot book   
PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!!

Thank you!!

Till next time!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	28. Hatter Love

Eva was having a rather bad day, Eva would get picked on a lot because of her crazy ideas and ability to read people instantly

Getting the brilliant mind of her Daddy, Sherlock Holmes, and the big heart of her father, John Watson.

Eva was kind and sweet, as a regular child was, but she was picked on by the elder children for being pushed from 2nd grade to a 5th grade

Eva blamed herself, when she was little she always loved it when her father read her books, or when both her parents would tell her different things

Like their adventures before her, when they worked as detectives

Or war stories when her father was a soldier.

And even fun facts about the universe or chemicals from her Dad

Eva loved her mind, but sometimes it was hard when everyone told her different

  
~<>~<>~

Eva watched as her dad ranted on and on about something, usually Eva would listen as if it was the last words she would ever hear

(Small time skip)

Her dad, Sherlock, started tucking her into bed, while her father, John, was going around picking up her room of all the scattered books and crayons

"Daddy"

Now Eva didn't call Sherlock 'daddy' often, it was usually when she was feeling really really happy, or really really sad

So naturally Sherlock instantly looked up at his daughter

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Sherlock's face was stoic, while john slowed in pace of his cleaning

"Yes, of course"

Sherlock leaned in the bed slightly

"But I'm going to tell you a secret, the best people in the world are"

Eva tilted her head slightly

"That's why papa loves you?"

Sherlock smiled shyly and looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed

"Yes, and that's why I love him too"

Eva giggled and looked towards her father who was smiling at them

John walked up behind Sherlock and laced his fingers threw his dark locks

"And I love both of your madness, even if it does get out of hand sometimes"

John then tilted sherlocks head and kissed his lips

Eva giggled but quickly covered her eyes

John then moved to kiss his daughter on her forehead

"Madness is something that makes you different and special, it isn't something you should reject"

John then stepped back to let Sherlock place his kiss on their child, Sherlock kissing her cheek

Eva smiled as she watched her parents walk out of her room, with her light slightly dim, and hugging her 2 teddy bears close to her chest, filling her with the love and acceptance that her parents felt for her

No matter how brilliant, mad, or different she was, they'd love her for her

 

 

 

 

 

...


	29. Mates Pt 4

It was hard for Sherlock to admit but he was on cloud 9 when it came to John.

John, too, was head over heels for Sherlock.

Sherlock and John had only 1 thought on their minds right now.   
It was a rather big step in their relationship.

Them only being together for 8 months

John thought he'd ask, but then that would mean Mycroft, Sherlocks overprotective brother, would put up cameras for keep an eyes on them both.   
As Sherlock warned him about.

Along with tight security.   
Since now that Greg and Mycroft finally came to their scenes that they were Mates, it meant Greg now also felt the overprotection that Mycroft felt for his little brother.   
Therefore, more security.

      
Currently standing awkwardly in front of each other, while Clever and Passion star at their owners silently.

"John-.."  
"Sherlock I-.."

They spoke at the same time

"You first" Sherlock said

"No no it's alright you can go.." John said scratching his neck nervously

"Alright...well..John as you know our...interconnection has progressed into something..more in the 8 months, 3 days, 6 hours, 10 minutes and 3 seconds I've known you"

John chuckled at his wording and counting of their relationship

"I was wondering if you'd like to possibly consider....permanently staying in my home- ah! I mean our home! Possibly! Maybe! If you'd like to stay that is!"

John smiled fondly at his lover and grabbed one of sherlocks twittering hands

"Id very much enjoy staying here with you Sherlock"

Sherlocks eyes brighten and seemed to glow a lighter blue "really?"

"Of course! Although I was going to ask you to stay with me, but I also know that you are at home here and you feel more comfortable with Mrs. Hudson here along with the arrangement of things"

Sherlock gave john a smile and hugged john

It was Sherlocks silent way of saying thank you, Sherlock was a very routine kind of person, and John knew that Sherlock liked the way everything was

"Oh! I assume he said yes?"

The pair looked at Mrs. Hudson who had a smile on her wrinkly face

"Yes Mrs. Hudson I said yes" John said as Sherlock birdied his face in John's neck

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
...


	30. The Little Things

John was never really good when it came to gifts. Sure he'll buy or make something decent but he just couldn't get it right with larger and more extravagant gifts or ideas   
Luckily, Sherlock didn't care about that, and John was thankful.

It wasn't that Sherlock didn't enjoy it like the big presents or extravagant gifts, it was just that Sherlock preferred the things that 80% of humanity take for granted

Sherlock enjoyed that john would grab hold of his hand at random times or moments.   
Sherlock also loved wen john would give him a little puzzle to figure out (even if Sherlock could deduce what was at the end of the puzzle, which was mostly a bouquet of hand picked flowers, something new to experiment with or just to john himself) Sherlock love that john tried

It was always the little things. Sherlock knew john knew, and john very much knew about Sherlock Love For the little things.

So, something's, on purpose john would leave his apron untied when he is cooking or maybes leave a bottom or two undone on his shirt sometimes to feel Sherlocks slender and cold fingers on his warm and bare chest.

Cause they both loved it. And they both knew this information.

It was all about the little things. ❤️

 

 

 

 

...


	31. Many Lonely Christmases

John Watson - 11 Years Old

Up to this point John never had a real Christmas, if john was lucky he would get a toy or heck maybe even some new cloths. But with his parents recent abandonment and Harry's attempts to be a normals family, was failing miserably.

  
Sherlock Holmes - 6 Years Old

Every Christmas Sherlock got a lot of things. But the things he got were not the things he wanted. All Sherlock wanted was his parents love and attention. But his parents were too focused on their company or paying attention to his elder brother Mycroft. Sherlock only had Redbeard to keep him company but even then, Sherlock still felt lonely

 

John Watson - 16 Years Old

John was only 14 when Harry began to drink. The first year wasn't so bad, Harry would drink then pass out half an hour later.   
During the 2nd year is when things got worse, Harry and her lover started fighting.   
Harry started throwing punches.   
Harry became abusive and Harry's lover was the only things keeping john safe from Harry's regretful wrath.   
But around the time John turned 16, Harry's lover left, no longer able to handle the abuse, and now john was left unprotected, leaving John to suffer

  
Sherlock Holmes - 11 Years Old

Sheldon had to thank his parents for how he now is. With his parents neglecting him, Sherlock got more intelligent each passing day, week, and year.   
Sherlock shut himself in isolation, keeping himself closed off from other humans.   
Although Sherlock believes it was partially Mycroft fault because of all he attention he got and not himself, Sherlock still loved him.   
And would not mind the company.

  
John Watson - 22 Years Old

John endured all the abuse he got from his sister.   
For many years until john was old enough to go into the military.   
John wanted to be a better man than his father, and a better person than Harry.   
Over the years John excelled in ranks.   
Soon getting the rank of Captain.   
But john wanted to do more, so he started training to be a medic.   
Soon becoming nog only a respected military Captain, but also a needed military doctor.

  
Sherlock Holmes - 17 Years Old

Sherlock hadn't seen mycroft in about 2 years. And with his parents treating him like an unwanted pet than a son sherlock got into bad habits and started hanging out with junkies. Sherlock would spend days or weeks on end somewhere doing god knows what. Until mycroft mysteriously appeared to take him home.

  
John Watson - 48 Years Old

When captain john watson met detective consultant Sherlock Holmes, he fell hard. They got to along almost instantly. John killed a man for sherlock and john only knew sherlock for about 38 hours.

John even forgave sherlock when he 'poisoned' him at Baskerville. John was devastated when sherlock jumped and 'died', he was then angry because of 2 years thinking his love was dead, and finally moved on, came back (not that he was complaining) but he still loved sherlock even if he did marry Mary.

After mary's death john was upset. But you know what? John still loved sherlock. And after the events of The Final Problem and the video of Mary's last message, they finally admitted to each other of their true feelings and were finally together.

  
Sherlock Holmes - 43 Years Old

It was love at first sight. The heartless and cold consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, fell in love as soon as he laid eyes on Military doctor Captain John Watson.

Sherlock did everything to impress john, meaning more deductions than usual, cause john loved deductions, and dressing a lot nicer than usual. sherlock was devastated when he had to leave john. but he knew that he had to leave to keep John safe. Sherlock came back finding that the man he loved was getting married.

It hurt sherlock but he would remain by his side. Sherlock, although very jealous in the beginning, was very sad and angry by Mary's death. And sent into a depression when john ignored him but their bond as tested when Urus locked himself, john, and mycroft together for a series of tests.

Sherlock almost lost the one he loved, but luckily that didn't happen. When they saw mary's last message, they finally admitted to each other of their true feelings and were finally together.

"I lived threw dozens of lonely christmases just to find you" John said as he kissed a smiling and blushing sherlock

 

 

  
...


	32. Mind Palace Game

He was evil.

He was a mastermind.

He was an evil mastermind,

Every Time either john or sherlock their enemy they would hide or run.

But they both knew, john and sherlock, that Moriarty wanted sherlock the most.

When john saw that sherlock was not at their normal place, and at their normal time outside of the middle school, a few blocks away from john's house, john felt his blood run cold, and his 10 year old body tense, he ran around the school (inside and out) looking for his 8 year old best friends.

"Moriarty."  
John heard his best friends fragile and soft voice, then a deep voice it sounded like a robot talking, with no emotion

"That's what you and john call me, Right? During your games?"  
John knew that snake emotionless voice anywhere, john looked into a window from outside, where he saw a clearly uncomfortable sherlock with his legs crossed and his hands clutching onto the chair he was sitting on, john had to get to sherlock, NOW!   
John ran around to get into the school room sherlock was and moriarty were in.

"Well my name is richard, and it's very nice to meet you, sherlock"   
John was outside the door when he heard the evil Moriarty ask

"Would you like to come live with me at Reinbach Falls?"  
No One's taking his away thought john as he burst through the door to see Moriarty rather too close to sherlock.

John quickly taking a frightened and surprised sherlock by the hand. Taking him back to his home, safety in john's room that they called 221B

 

 

 

...


	33. Blue & Grey (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small one shot story is in 2 parts, I’ll try to upload the next one soon, but being a senior sucks and it’s really stressful, anyway have fun Lovies!

For 28 years Sherlock has only been able to see grayish blue, it was aggravating sometimes, sherlock was always told that he had no one, no one would want him, Mycroft hd bluntly told him around the age of 12 that if he saw mostly grey, its most likely because his mate was dying- 

Sherlock was told that many so times that he started to believe it, sometimes the blue, in his 2 colored vision, would tighten in color, giving sherlock hope that his soulmate was alright, but other times the blue would darken or fade slightly, This cause sherlock to completely close himself off from everyone, keeping close to his books and work than other people 

 

John had only been able to see the electric blue color for 32 years, during his first 4 years of his life, he had only seen grey, then one day when he was helping his mother cook, everything became blue, he could remember his mother explaining eye colors to him, and how excited he was about meeting his soulmate, although John at the time, didn't think it would take 29 years to meet his soulmate 

 

 

 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> I just started working with this website so I'm sorry if anything seems wrong. 
> 
> This chapter is based off a picture I saw/have.


End file.
